Diskussion:Naruto Shippuuden Staffel 17
Filler Angeblich folgt jetzt eine reine Filler-Staffel, hat da jemand mehr Informationen zu? YukiWarZone(Contact) 14:01, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ohje, nicht schon wieder eine Filler-Staffel! Woher hast Du die Info? BTW: Es existiert ein älteres Interview mit Hayato Date, dem Direktor von "Naruto-Anime". In diesem Interview äußert sich Hayato Date zum Anime "after the events of the manga catch the anime up" und zum Hyuuga-Special, das am 04. Dezember 2014 ausgestrahlt wird. Das Interview ist unter folgendem Link zu finden: http://www.shonengamez.com/2014/11/07/worried-naruto-anime-ending-dont/ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 20:17, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Das spricht sich so im englischen Wiki rum, aber offizielle Infos zu einer Filler-'Staffel' gibt es noch nicht, soweit ich weiß. Und wow, die nächste Episode liefert eine kleine Vorgeschichte zu The Last: Naruto the Movie ("... a special episode that will air on December 4th, centering around Hanabi and Hinata, that will tie into the The Last movie.")! Wenn's nur dabei bleibt, dann gibt's wirklich keine Filler-Staffel, zumindest jetzt nicht - aber wenn der Anime mehr ausfüllt als der Manga, werden so einige Filler auf uns zukommen. xD Wir warten mal ab, ob nach der nächsten Woche noch mehr Filler folgen, dann können wir eher von einer Filler-Staffel ausgehen, als bisher, oder? YukiWarZone(Contact) 09:31, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Yup, erst mal abwarten und Tee trinken.^^ Und nebenbei hoffen, dass demnächst keine Filler-Staffel auf uns zukommt.^^ Eine offizielle Bestätigung bzw. ein Interview diesbezüglich konnte ich im Netz nicht finden. Bin mal auf die nächsten Episodentitel gespannt, die etwa um den 10. Dezember erscheinen. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 19:20, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ab Episode 394 beginnt glaube ich eine neue Staffel, oder? Dazu gäbe es auch schon einen Namen zur Arc, "Naruto no Senaka ～ Nakama no Kiseki" (ナルトの背中～仲間の軌跡). YukiWarZone(Contact) 11:49, 8. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Ja, ist tatsächlich eine neue Filler-Staffel rund um die Chuunin-Auswahlprüfungen von Narutos Freunden, diese soll – so munkelt man in diversen Foren und Anime/Manga-Seiten – sich eventuell bis März, womöglich auch bis April hinziehen – leider. :/ Aber wie gesagt/geschrieben inoffizielles Gerede, nicht bestätigt! Wenn das Handlungsgeschehen der Staffel gut umgesetzt wird und die Animation gut gelingt, könnte es ja auch interessant werden, und ist mal was anderes als der 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg. Bin mal gespannt.^^ Allerdings ist noch unklar, ob diese Filler-Staffel auch die 18te Naruto Shippuuden Staffel markiert. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 15:42, 8. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Woa ey was soll der Scheiß? der Manga ist längst vorbei! Wofür kommen denn noch diese dreckigen Filler? Die sind sooooooo unnötig! Ich bin kein Hater aber das ist doch wirklich schrecklich! Nichtmal One Piece macht so viele Filler und deren Filler sind zumindest gut. Das sind alles nur dreckige Rückblenden, die man davor schon 2-3 mal gesehen hat -____- 217.234.71.218 12:52, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Tja, da werden wir leider nicht drum herumkommen, ob's nun gefällt oder nicht.^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 18:12, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::ja leider -.- 217.234.71.218 19:16, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Episoden-Ausfall Am Donnerstag, den 1. Januar 2015, wird voraussichtlich keine neue Episode ausgestrahlt. Weiter geht's wohl wieder erst am 8. Januar 2015 mit Episode 394 - The New Chuunin Exams. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 11:34, 26. Dez. 2014 (UTC)